Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field enterprise information management, and more specifically in the field of routing and managing customer service inquiries.
Related Art
Typical customer service systems include a contact center configured to communicate with customers by voice, chat, video, text or e-mail. These systems often include a series of questions that are presented to a customer and configured to identify the customer's needs. For example, a customer calling to a contact center may be asked to enter numbers on their phone to route the call to a specific group of service personnel. The customer is typically placed in a queue and then transferred to the next available service person. Such contact centers are expensive to establish and maintain.